Curiosity
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, it did a whole lot worse to DG.
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity killed the Cat, It did a whole lot worse to DG

AN - I really don't know how I came up with this idea. I was reading something else that had nothing to do with this but it pointed out the difference between where DG was raised and the O.Z. and how she gets into trouble because of those differences and I guess I started to think of all the things that could be different and somehow got this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I'll be back to post the rest soon. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own them, even if I wish I did.

* * *

**Curiosity **

* * *

DG was bored.

Everyone in the O.Z. knew that was never a good thing, so most of the time the went out of their way to make sure she had something to do. Lessons, family time, time with her friends, and things like that. But even with all of them doing their best to keep her busy there were times when she escaped from the their watchful eyes and got some time for herself.

Normally she would be reading a new book she found in the libraries, or exploring the castle and all it's secret and not so secret passages, or maybe off on some new adventure that would make everyone's head spin later at all the trouble she'd managed to cause without actually trying to cause any of it. The last of which would make everyone watch her more or make it so her schedule would suddenly become even busier.

But right now she didn't feel like doing any of those things. Nope. DG was bored, that was true. But unlike other times she was bored, she had a certain goal in mind. That goal? Find Cain and see what he was up to.

Her normal friend/bodyguard/part time shadow, wasn't around today and that made her suspicious. It was never a good thing when Wyatt Cain wasn't following her around trying to prevent whatever it was she was going to do next. Normally she couldn't get alone time when she actually managed to fit it into her schedule. So he had to be up to something to leave her alone (or he forgot that she had a whole hour to herself - but she wasn't sure she really bought that because really, when was the last time Cain had forgotten something like that?)

So naturally, she was searching him out. She finally found him in his room. (She hadn't expected that, since he usually never stayed in it for long periods of time, except to sleep.)

"There you are Cain." She said, coming into his room. She had stopped knocking about the same time he stopped knocking to enter her room, and she wasn't going to start again until he did.

"Hey kid." He said, not quite looking up as he studied something in his hands. It looked like some sort of think bracelet or wrist band with some markings that she couldn't fully see. He had a strange look on his face as he played with it.

Looking up at her after a moment he set the thing on the table next to the chair he was sitting in and looked at her. "Need me for something?" He asked.

"No, just had some free time and I thought I'd see what you were up to." She said, glancing at him briefly before looking at the bracelet thing. Some of the markings looked slightly familiar to her but she couldn't get a good enough look at it from where she was to say why.

Her curiosity got the best of her and before DG could help it she picked it up to study what the markings were.

"Hey Cain, what is this? Some of this looks kind of familiar." She asked, only to hear a slightly choked sound coming from her friend. She would have looked up to see what was wrong but at that moment the bracelet flashed and she had a moment of slight disorientation. It took a moment for the dizziness to fade but when it did she looked up to see if Cain was alright.

The look on his face was a mixture of what DG guessed was a look of startled shock and slight horror with panic thrown in.

"Cain?" She asked, concerned and slightly started herself. "What's wrong? What happened? What did I do?" She asked.

Cain blinked a couple times then did his best fish out of water impression for a moment or two before he finally found his voice.

"You touched the band." He said, speaking slightly calmly but with a edge of panic.

"Right. What does that have to do with anything? Cain, you're starting to scare me." She said, looking at him worriedly.

She was expecting him to react to something, or at least tell her what it was that was going to happen. She hadn't known him to just freeze up like that.

Not even when she had accidentally let the 'killer' bunnies loose. Yeah sure the things had been the size of a small pony but they had still been vegetarians. During that there had been a lot of yelling, especially when one got a hold of his hat, but he hadn't froze up then. This couldn't be worse then that or any of the other half dozen things she'd accidentally done, right?

"You," Cain said then paused, groaning slightly as he shook his head. "DG, do you know what that is? What it does?" He asked her.

"No. If I did I wouldn't be asking you. Though some of the writing looks familiar but I don't know why." She told him, happy that he seemed to not be freaking out anymore and that she was finally getting answers.

"DG, this thing, it. Damnit, DG, why do you always have to touch everything?" He questioned, but it lacked any heat that anger would have caused so she wasn't hurt by his question.

Cain sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying again. "DG, your pregnant." He said, as if that explained everything.

"I'm what? No, I'm not. What do you mean I'm pregnant? I am not pregnant, there is no possible way that I am pregnant! I haven't even had sex yet!" She protested.

"Sex?" Cain echoed. He blinked for a moment, as if confused but then he shook it off, seeming to get it.

"Yeah, so you see, I can't be pregnant so if this bracelet thing is some kind of pregnancy detector, well rest assured, it's wrong or broken or something cause there is absolutely 100 no way it's even possible. Not unless it's the next Jesus, and I really don't think I qualify for a Mary, virgin or not." She said.

She knew that she was rambling a little but come on, this was kind of an embarrassing thing to be talking about to someone that you were attracted to and had feelings for. (Even if he didn't know that she had feelings for him it was still embarrassing. In fact if he had known she had feelings for him, it probably would have been worse.)

"You are pregnant." Cain told her, his voice calm despite the slight edge of panic she could still see in his eyes.

"No, really, I'm not." She said it slowly so hopefully her point would get across. "The bracelet is just broken, that's all."

"Yes, you are. You touched the band and it flashed, that means that it worked, and you're pregnant." He tried to explain.

"Cain, I just told you, it's broken. I haven't done anything to get pregnant." She repeated to him. She willed him to get it so that they could get off this topic.

"You touched the band." He said, as if that explained it.

"Yeah, and it's broken." She told him. He really needed to get that.

Cain looked at her, then looked down at the bracelet thing, then back to her and he finally looked like he got it. Shaking his head he sighed.

"DG, sit down." He told her.

"I don't want to." She said, shaking her head. Nothing good ever came out after somebody told you to sit down. The news was always bad.

"Sit." He told her, pushing a chair out with his foot.

DG grumbled, sitting down. She just knew she was going to get a lecture about being a princess and being pregnant and how she was supposed to set a good example. All this and she wasn't even pregnant!

"Listen Ki-DG. I'm gonna explain this so please listen carefully." He told her and she nodded.

"Bands like these hold a males DNA, when a female touches it, one of two things will happen. If nothing happens, then nothing happens. But if it flashes then the female is now pregnant with the male's baby. Didn't anyone explain any of this to you? How babies are made or how everyone gets pregnant in the O.Z.?" He explained and questioned.

"No! Nobody told me any of this. You mean that I am actually pregnant and you're the father?" She questioned, starting to get the panicky feeling.

He nodded.

"Oh God, why didn't anyone ever think to tell me this? I touch things all the time, and nobody thought to tell me about the band thingy that can make you pregnant with a touch? Do you think I would have grabbed it like that if I knew what it was? But no, nobody wants to tell me these things! I've gotta figure it out for myself! Well if nobody's going to tell me then things like that bracelet-band thingy should come with a warning label!" She yelled out, ranting.

"What ever happened to sex to get pregnant? Huh? You guys do know what sex is right? You know, put Tab A in Tab B? But no, everything has to be different in the O.Z.! Nothing can be simple. Nope, to get pregnant you guys have bracelets! Oh, GOD, I'm PREGNANT!!!!" She said, standing up and pacing while panicking and hyperventilating.

After a moment or two she took a moment and started to try to make herself breath properly, she was feeling lightheaded. Shaking her head at all the crazy things that have happened to her recently she knew this one won hands down. She collapsed back into the chair she had been sitting in a few moments before.

"I am no where near calm right now." She told him, trying to wrap her head around the situation without freaking out any more. Obviously what's done was done and there was no getting out of this so they just had to figure out what was going to happen.

She couldn't even be mad at Cain for the situation she was in. The whole two to tango metaphor didn't work because technically this was all her fault. Curiosity killed the cat but it got DG into a whole lot more trouble then that. Her curiosity had always gotten her into trouble but his time it had outdone itself. It had gotten her pregnant.

She moaned into her hands. She was never touching anything ever again.

Looking up at Cain she asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"What are we gonna tell my parents?"

* * *

okay I was going to make this a one-shot. But I can't leave it there, so it'll be a two-shot or a three-shot. So rest assured, this isn't how I'm gonna end it. But please review and let me know if you like it or not 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did, I'd probably have a lot more fun. :P

* * *

**Curiosity**

* * *

Before either her or Cain could start talking about what they were going to tell her parents or before they even decided what they were going to do another thought struck DG and she couldn't help but run with it. She probably should have gotten into the subject a little more delicately but she couldn't help but jump into it with her usual sledgehammer style.

"You guys do have sex here in the O.Z. right? I mean I know I decided to wait and everything, but that was with the understanding that I'd be able to have it someday." DG said.

Cain opened his mouth to respond but DG interrupted him before he could say anything.

"I don't really care if you don't normally have sex in the O.Z. If I'm pregnant and carrying a baby, I will get sex and it will be from you, I don't even care if you don't know how. If it's your baby, then you get to step up and take it like a man. Cause I am not living out the rest of my life without the sex option, and I am not being a pregnant virgin! No way will I ever live with those jokes, even if I'm probably the only one who knows them!" She said.

Cain sighed again and went to say something but once again DG interrupted.

"It's not negotiable so don't even try. And if you don't know what sex is, well I'll explain it later. Now, got anything to say?" She asked him, hands on her hips.

"Gonna let me talk princess?" Cain asked semi sarcastically before he continued talking. "Relax Dg, we have sex here in the O.Z. it's just not how we have babies anymore. A couple generations ago some scientist got it into his head that there were a lot of unwanted babies or unwanted pregnancies and thought that we needed something to reduce this. So he made the brands." He explained, looking at DG to see if she was following. When she nodded that she got it he continued.

"Every male gets a band made when he's born, then later ha gets it when he reaches puberty. They only work in his presence and only right after he's been touching it."

"I guess that makes some sense, but were there really that many unwanted children that somebody thought this was a good idea?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah, well, something in the O.Z. made the females really fertile. It didn't take much to make them pregnant. Scientist and alchemists believed that it was the same thing that made the O.Z. so full of life and magic that made them more fertile. So they believed that they had to do something, and the bands were their idea."

"So what were you doing with this thing out?" She asked curious. He had been sitting there studying it before she picked it up after all.

"I honestly thought I has lost it, or that it had been destroyed but it was in the box of things that Jeb and I brought back with use when we visited our old home. It just got me thinking about Jeb, and how much I had missed out on his life and how I didn't think I'd get the opportunity to have a second chance." Cain told her, looking up at her when he finished.

"But I guess I do, and this time, I want to be fully involved DG, I don't want to miss anything."

DG felt her heart skip a beat. But did that mean that he simply wanted to be there for his child or did he want to be there with her? At some point soon she was going to have to get the answer to that but it wasn't something that needed to be asked right that moment. Not with everything else they had to deal with.

"Okay, so we're raising this baby together, I guess we'll figure everything else out soon enough. But first, I think that we should probably tell the others. This isn't something that is gong to stay secret for long and I really don't want to keep this from them." She said.

Cain nodded, standing up.

"Let's go tell the others then." He said, holding out a hand for her to take.

DG smiled up at him as she took his hand and they walked out the door.

* * *

"Weren't those made so accidental pregnancies didn't happen anymore? Wasn't that the reason for them?" Az asked a now silent room. She, apparently, was the first one to get over the shock of the news.

Glitch, who now had his whole brain back but still liked to be called Glitch by close friends, nodded. His mouth was hanging open but after a moment he was able to gather himself enough to start speaking.

"They were made to cut down the pregnancies so that a woman would only get pregnant when she wanted, not almost every time she - well you know." He said, slightly blushing at the end.

Cain shot a look of amusement at DG, which made her blush.

She had known it was too good to be true when he hadn't brought up her rant about sex during the time they had been talking, only telling her that yes, the O.Z. did have sex. She had started to think that he was just going to let it go, but she should have known better. He was just saving it to bring it up later. She knew that now wasn't the time that they were going to talk about it but he apparently thought it was a good time to tease her about it.

After all, Glitch was blushing without having even said the word and she had not only said it multiple times but demanded that they have it.

"Yes well, they obviously never took our DG into account." Ahamo said, a cross between amused and horror struck. Amused because really, only DG could find herself in this sort of situation. And horror struck because it was his DG, his baby girl, who found herself into this situation.

"Only DG, could manage to get herself pregnant on accident." Az said, and the others nodded in agreement.

The queen however did not nod. She was too busy trying to think up a new schedule for DG. One that would keep her to busy to have anymore alone time but still was going to be easy on her now pregnant daughter. She sighed, she would have to think it out some more but in the worse case she could always assign DG lots and lots of guards.

Looking up she looked at her youngest daughter and at the slight blush that adorned her cheeks as she half heartedly glared at her sister and friends, who were laughing at Az's last comment.

Lots and lots of guards.

"So, do you two know what your going to do yet? Have you decided how your going to handle all of this?" Ahamo asked, curious as to what they were going to do.

DG looked at Cain then looked hesitantly at her father.

"Well, we're still trying to figure that out. This didn't happen too long ago if you remember. We did decide that we are raising the baby together but everything else will be decided later." She told them all, a little uncomfortable at having to discuss that in front of everyone, even if they were the people closest to them.

"Let us know what you're going to do when you agree on it, until then, there is not much we can do until you decide what it is you want to do." Ahamo said.

* * *

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised that we got out of there alive or without the express orders to marry or something like that. I'm even more surprised though that I don't have twenty guards at the moment. I guess they think your enough to keep me out or anymore trouble, or I'm in all the trouble I can get right now, or maybe my mother is saving that option up for later." DG mused.

Cain and her looked at each other.

"She's saving it for later." They both said, agreeing on that option.

Once they reached his room again he ushered her in first before he followed her in, closing the door behind himself.

Leaning against the door he watched as she sat down and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs they had been sitting in earlier.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath.

"I think it's time we had that talk, darlin'."

* * *

Alright I hope you liked this, anyway I've got one more chapter to go before it's finished.

But please tell me what you think about it! So please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own. whimper (Did you have to rub it in?)

Nothing has been changed, i just wanted to fix the lines that separate the scenes...

* * *

DG gulped.

She was both looking forward to this conversation and slightly dreading it. They were going to have to talk about everything. What they were going to do, how they felt about each other and what all of this meant to them. It was a little nerve racking.

She had feelings for Cain - for Wyatt. (She supposed if she was going to have his baby she might want to get used to calling him buy his first name.) However, she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her. The man was very good at keeping his feelings to himself. She knew he cared for her she just didn't know if it was in a friends only way or something more. Now she was going to find out.

Wyatt himself wasn't quite sure how to proceed next. He knew how he felt for his princess, and he was pretty sure he knew how she felt about him. If he had been reading the signs right anyway. Women were often confusing creatures but DG was even more confusing sometimes. He was pretty confident that she returned the feelings he had though.

She might have been keeping her feelings secret but he was used to spotting what everyone usually overlooked. He just hoped that he was right.

Still, this whole situation wasn't one he automatically knew how to handle. DG was getting pretty good at throwing him into situations that he was unprepared to deal with. Tin Man training and experience only went so far and normally anything DG did was in the unusual and unexpected category but this was so far off the DG trouble scale that he hadn't even thought to think that it could be possible.

Which, in all possibilities, is why it probably was possible and now happening.

But back to topic, he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to handle this. Sure he knew he had feelings for DG, feelings he believed she returned but he'd been preparing himself to make slow movements towards courting her.

He wasn't expecting DG to shove him head first into the deep end.

But he really should have figured. This was DG, and she always seemed to believe in the jumping in first looking later philosophy. He should have figured that she would never let him take his time and do this slowly. He supposed if it hadn't been this it probably would have been something else.

Sighing again he looked at her.

"So now they know. But your dad-" And at the word dad, he winced. He had seen the glare Amaho had sent him when no one else was looking. It wasn't his fault that he knocked DG up, but he knew that Amaho didn't care, it was still his fault.

"But your dad brought up a good point." He said, continuing on. "They're going to have to do something soon. Damage control at the least. The people of the O.Z. are usually pretty low key but they are going to want an explanation when they find out the princess is pregnant. But they can't do anything until we decide what we want to do."

DG nodded. She could understand that. If some princess got knocked up in the other side, well newspapers would all read about the 'scandal' the next day. The fact that her parents hadn't blown a gasket like she had expected was a relief. Apparently it wasn't a huge disgrace to be unmarried and pregnant here. Even if it did cause a problem though she knew that she would still have the baby. (Besides she really didn't think the O.Z. had abortion if they thought up the bands as a form of birth control. Not that she would even think about abortion. She could never do that to baby inside her, or to Wyatt either.)

"So what are we going to do? We've already agreed that we want to raise the baby together right?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, sitting down next to her. "Right. But what do you want DG? Do you want more than that?" He asked, then thinking that it was a little unfair of him to practically demand that she tell him her feelings without knowing how he felt he continued on. (Mostly because he was sure he knew how she felt while he knew that she didn't know how he felt - he was better at hiding his feelings then she was)

"I want you in my life, sweetheart. I want to raise this baby not only together but with you. As parents, as a couple. I thought I was going to have time to move slowly with this, with you, but you made it so I've had to speed up my plans."

DG wanted to squeal. She didn't though, for a couple of reasons. She really didn't think she had the air left to do it and she was pretty sure it would either freak Wyatt out or at least give him more teasing material.

"So your not just saying this because I'm pregnant right? I just gotta make sure." She knew that Wyatt wasn't the type to say something he didn't mean but she just had to get it out there and hear him deny it.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed slightly before he snorted in disbelief. "I tell you I want to be with you, practically tell you that I'm in love with you and you don't believe me?" He said and shook his head, amused now.

"Only you, princess, only you."

DG's eyes widened and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked, more shocked then hurt.

"I did too believe you! I said I was making sure, jeeze. Besides, you so didn't say love when you said you wanted to be together. If you had, I wouldn't have had to make sure, you jerk!" She said.

Then realizing what he had said she grinned at him. "And, I love you too."

Wyatt shook his head. "Well, now I got to wonder. If this is you before the hormones get you, what are you going to be like in a few weeks? Maybe it'd be best if I tried to make a run for it now instead of probably being smothered in my sleep later." He teased her.

DG mock glared at him as she crossed her arms in mock anger. "You try running, Tin Man, and I'll hunt you down and drag you back. Besides, why would I smother you? I haven't gotten what I want yet, so your safe for now." She told him.

Wyatt looked at her, slightly confused. "What is it you want?" He asked her, slightly worried.

"Duh." DG said, looking at him as if he were a bit slow. "Sex. I believe I made a speech about it. So I'm not letting you get away anytime soon." She told him, grinning.

"Really." Wyatt told her, amused again.

"Yep, but I figure, you should probably marry me first." She told him, slightly excited and slightly apprehensive.

Wyatt looked down at her and did something he'd been wanting to do for a while.

He kissed her.

DG looked slightly dazed as he pulled away and he grinned smugly down at her. She looked cute like that. He would have to make sure she looked like that often, his smile grew wider at that, and he was absolutely sure he wouldn't mind what it took to put that look there, not one bit.

"Well, I was thinking that you'd have to marry me, and soon. But if your sure you want to wait that long for sex, well then, I guess we'll wait." He teased her, kissing her again.

DG whimpered. She wasn't sure she wanted to wait that long. She was after all pregnant already. But she had always thought that she would wait until she was married, that's why she had put off having sex for so long.

"Well-" She started, in between kisses.

"Nope, sweetheart, you said we wait, so we'll wait." He told her, kissing her again before pulling back. It took DG a moment before she realized that she was in the hall right outside of his room.

"What? How did we-" She questioned, confused for a moment. Then she realized that he must have moved them there during their small make out session.

"You stay any longer, and I'm not going to be able to wait. Goodnight darlin' get some rest. Tomorrow we start on those wedding plans." He told her, giving her a quick kiss before he went back into his room and shut the door.

"Evil, evil man." DG whispered hotly, glaring at the door for a moment before she turned around and started walking away. After a moment the glare faded away and her face lit up. She couldn't help the smile that over took her as she practically skipped down the hallway.

Boy did she have a lot to tell Az…

* * *

Roughly a year later…

DG smiled down at the two babies sleeping in their cribs.

(That's right, count them, TWO. She had twins. The day she had found out that she had not been exactly thrilled at first. In fact if she could have come up with a better argument about how it was all Wyatt's fault, well he might have been used for target practice with his own gun.

But as it was, the only argument she had been able to think up hadn't been all that great of one to point the finger at him. It had gone something like this:

How dare your sperm bracelet knock me up with not one baby but with two! I don't care if I was the one who touched it, it was yours! And you were the one who left it out somewhere that I could touch it, therefore - all your fault buddy!

Yeah, even in her own head it didn't sound convincing. The man had enough ammo against her as it was, she really hadn't felt the need to add to it with that one. So no, she had tortured him just a little without him knowing the exact reason why. So as much as she wished, fingers were not pointed to him on that one.)

Looking down at her son and daughter though she couldn't find herself even the slightest bit irritated about having two of them. They were simply beautiful and she couldn't help but smile down at them.

It was amazing how fast time could pass. It didn't seem like that long ago that she had just gotten pregnant. But she knew during some of that time it hadn't seemed to go by so fast, instead feeling like it would never end.

It had been a busy time since the night that her and Wyatt had talked but everything that happened afterwards was worth it. Not all of it had been easy, or all good, but she could never regret any of it. During the months that came after that talk they had gotten married, and gotten to know each other even better. Sometimes they had fights or got irritated but eventually they made up and went on.

It wasn't a story book ending, and it wasn't always perfect. But DG wouldn't have it any other way. They were a little odd and sometimes a little backwards but they were full of love for each other and the two babies they had and that was exactly how she wanted things to be.

As she was lost in her thoughts, and arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her backwards into a chest gently.

"How are they doing darlin'?" Wyatt asked her, his voice low and almost directly in her ear. He placed a kiss on her neck as he waited for her to respond.

"They are great, and they're sleeping." She whispered back, turning in his arms so that she could look up at him before she tucked her head into the curve of his neck.

He chuckled gently as he guided her into their room and towards their bed.

"So, does that mean what I think it means?" He asked her, stopping next to the bed.

DG nodded, kissing his neck before she plopped onto the bed so she was sitting down and looking up at her husband.

"It means." She said, grabbing his belt loops and pulling him down to her. "That you are just going to have to take one for the team." She teased.

"Well, if I must." He teased back, kissing her.

Yep, DG was happy with her life. And really, why wouldn't she be?

She had a husband who loved her just as much as she loved him, two beautiful, amazing children, (and no, she didn't believe she was being biased) and loving friends and family.

Plus, she had all the sex she could want.

Yep, life was good.

* * *

fin

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I don't think you get what it means to me that you like my story. (I check about a zillion times a day - as much as I can, and pretty much every time I get a new review I squeel and do a happy dance. Thankfully most of the time this happens in private.

Anyway, I was thinking about doing a drabble sort of thing in maybe a few weeks (or maybe sooner, who knows) that has moments before, during, and after. But I don't want to make any promises. The reason I didn't turn this into a big chapter thing and continue on with it is because I'm sometimes not the best with chapter stories but I am getting better, and I'm finally getting time to write so, it's a maybe.

Anyway, thank you all!!


End file.
